Poke Drama island
by LovingTogetic
Summary: A Poke Drama Island fic. i'll give 4 chapters for OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Ima make a Poke Drama Island Story. I will give 3 chapters to OCs. I've seen a bunch of Poke Drama Island fics, and they all started with an OC list. I want to give you all a chance. I will tell what OCs have been submitted already. Aannyyway, here's the form:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age: (also they're level)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Species: (what pokemon?)**_

_**Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?)**_

_**Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games)**_

_**Anything Extra:**_

_**If a Mary Sue, please put at least 1 flaw in the "Anything Extra" category.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai guys! got some OCs, so here they are!**_

_Redapokemonmaster_

Name:Red

Age:16

Gender:Male

Species: Extreme Empoleons

Backstory:Hated and betrayed by everyone

Anything Extra:Mute

If I can have two:

Name:Blue

Age:16

Gender:Male

Species: Victreebel

Team:Extreme Empoleons

Backstory:the only one not to betray red

Anything Extra:best friends with red, can help people fall in love

_infernox0_

Name: Claw  
Species: Zorua  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17 (Level 27) Very close to evolving.  
Explanation for extra material on bottom.  
Sexuality: Straight  
Team: Total Torterras (or whatever is available)  
Personality: Nice, Clever, Shy, Dedicated, Lonely, Helpful, Caring  
Backstory: Claw was always picked on as a kid because he was a shiny pokemon. They thought he was different and weird. He started to train himself so he could become better and protect himself. He wants to help people and make true friends, but does not know how because he never had any. He also wants to stop people who pick on others, but does it silently and secretly to avoid suspicion so he is not voted out.  
Likes: Claw likes staring at the night sky and pondering about the goings on in his life. He also enjoys practicing and training to make himself better. He also likes helping out as much as he can. Claw likes the color black and also likes using illusions to play harmless tricks like any fox.  
Dislikes: Claw dislikes people who pick on others. He also dislikes loud noises and is easily startled by them. He also dislikes taunting.  
Romance/Pairing: Claw likes people who are nice and helpful to others. I would enjoy if Claw was in a relationship with someone. It is still ultimately your choice for who you wish to have Claw match up with and I respect your decision and trust your judgement.  
Alters: Claw will have a scar on his face from when he was beaten as a child. Claw is also a shiny pokemon. Claw being shiny is the reason he was beaten up as a kid.  
Moves: Shadow Claw (namesake), Shadow Ball, Scratch, Tackle, Slash, Agility, Double Team, Roar, Shadow Punch, Sucker Punch, Thief, Snatch. Claw uses these moves in a combination to make himself hard to hit and easy to confuse his opponents.  
Ability: Illusion. Claw can take on the shape of any other pokemon or thing.  
Talent: Claw can climb trees really quick. He is also very good at hiding. Claw can also steal things easily due to him being a dark type pokemon with the illusion ability.  
Fear: Claw is afraid of being thought of as weird and different. He wants friends that will accept him. Claw is also afraid of being trapped in a cage. I add this in case you want to have a fear-based challenge.  
Medical/Allergy: There are no major issues with Claw. He does have the scar. I trust your judgement in where you wish the scar to be on his face.  
Secret: Claw keeps it a secret that he was beaten up a lot as a child because he is shy. I hope that he would be able to tell people eventually if he were to make it into your story.  
Strategy: Claw's strategy is too play nice and fair. He also wants to catch any cheaters that may be taking advantage of others or treating them badly.  
Audition Video: Claw is on the streets explaining that he wants to prove himself on the show. He wants to show that he is a nice guy and not that weird or different.  
What will he do with the money?: Claw would take the money and try to help people who are being mistreated like he was. He could help bring people off the streets by opening a home to take them in and protect them from being hurt by others.  
Final Note: This is a OC that was not accepted in another story. I included the things that were also included in the other submission slip. The flaw is his inability to be social with others and trying to keep himself apart.  
As the story goes on, maybe he can develop friendships.

_Psychowriter14_

Name: Malcom  
Age: (Also their level) 26  
Gender: Male  
Species: Houndoom  
Team: Total Torrteras  
Backstory: Malcom (Occasionaly called Mal... wait. 0_0) Is like any other Houndoom; Dark and with a high temper. But he tends to do that because he can't control his emotions. Malcom tends to stay to himself in his pack of Houndors/Houndooms. And he hates when someone tries to get into his "Comfort Zone", due to a incident back when he was a Houndor.  
Anything else: Is Anti-social and possibly Bipolar. He could be fine one minute, and an emotional wreck the next.

(He's also a part of my Wonderlocke team in Pokemon Y :D)

Name: Evan  
Age: (Also their Level) 22  
Gender: Male  
Species: Espeon  
Team: Extreme Empoleon  
Backstory: As an Eevee, He had no idea he would evolve into a pretty powerful Psychic type Pokemon. But now he is. However, due to the fact he's Pink, there was alot of teasing about his gender. Now he just tends to ignore everyone.  
Anything Else: He is very intelligent, but he doesn't understand (Ahem) "Street Talk"

(Also a member of my Wonderlocke :))

Name: Matthew  
Age: (Also their level) 24  
Gender: Male  
Species: Roserade  
Team: Total Torrteras  
Backstory: Matthew (also known as Matt) once was a happy Budew/Roselia (He's still pretty happy) but now he's very close to snapping. He has had a bad history of dating, and is usually ended when the girl he's dating cheats on him. Matt hides sorrow well, and usually falls for the girl... only to be cheated on...again...(Now Matt isn't a bad boyfriend, or Pokemon in general, he's just falls too hard for the girl to see her true intentions).

Anything else: Pretty athletic, but falls too hard for any girl he meets.

(Quick Suggestion, Have a Girl Pokemon cheat on him, Intentional or accidental works)

_tmhall02_

Name: Yannie  
Species: Yamask  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Level: 20  
Personality: Shy, kind, creative, smart and nerdy  
Relationship: Yes (with a nice girl)  
Team: Total Torterras  
Backstory: Everyone teased him for being nerdy and his mask. He became shy ever since and tries to overcome it.  
Anything Extra: His eyes are blue instead of red

Name: Sabina  
Species: Spritzee  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Team: Extreme Empoleons  
Backstory: She went to an all girls medical school. She dreamed of being a doctor when she grows up.  
Relationship: Yes  
Anything Extra: She's a nurse in training who would help her friends if they get hurt or injured. She loves to cook and likes making perfumes.

_bodense_

Name: Yuki

Species: Shiny eevee

Level: 16, age: 15

Gender: Female

Species: Shiny eevee

Team: extreme empoleons.

Backstory: she was hatched very late on a very snowy day. Yuki always had trouble going things that invovle heights because she is half the size of a normal eevee. Yuki figured out she was a lesbian when she was 12 and kept it a secret. when she was 13 she met a glaceon named weiss who loves yuki to death but she never notices.

Anything else: She wears a light blue cloak with a hood on it. she is smaller then most eevees.

Name: Weiss

Age: 17, level : 43

Species: glaceon

Team: extreme empoleons

Backstory: Weiss comes from a very rich family but her parents cut her off when they found out she was gay. Weiss was walking down the street one day when she saw a small eevee trapped in a net. She freed it. she fell madly in love with the girl and possesive.

Anything extra: she is extremly possesive over yuki and will bite any boy who dares to look at her in a certain way. she wears a blue lily necklace.

_leaffeather_

Gurobu (nickname: Guro)  
Level 29  
Male  
Grovyle  
Total Torterras  
He likes to play around in his home the forest. He has a carefree personality and can sometimes be dense.

_wolflover939_

Name: Maya

Age: (also they're level) 16 years old

Gender: Female

Species: (what pokemon?) Kirlia (evolves in the story)

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Tital Tortertas

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games)Maya grew up in a normal family with her mother Penny and her father Spirit. The family was torn apart when Penny found out Spirit was cheating on her. Now Maya is stuck with her father at his home (she hates her father so much)

Anything Extra:  
Relationship: With Shawn  
Alters: The pink things on the sides of her head are now golden  
Clothing Items: Silver wrist bands around each wrist  
Personality: Smart, Mature, Stubborn, Bipolar, and Friendly

Name: Shawn

Age: (also they're level) 17 years old

Gender: Male

Species: (what pokemon?) Absol

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Total Torterras

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) He won't talk about his past for crap (he was forced to play piano in front of crowds of people or else he would be whipped)

Anything Extra:  
Relationship: With Maya  
Alters: The blue parts on him are now silver and they have red triangular markings going down the sides  
Clothing Items: A pale peach head band with his name stitched in all black caps  
Personality: Laid-Back, Lazy, Stubborn, Clever, and Loyal

Name: Blake

Age: (also they're level) 14 years old

Gender: Male

Species: (what pokemon?) Luxio (also evolves in the story)

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Extreme Empoleons

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) Blake grew up in a pack/pride of assassins trained to be a killing machine. But when his father went insane, he was rescued by a Shiny Lucario and taken in. Now Blake has become an ego maniac with the goal of surpassing god.

Anything Extra:  
Relationship: With Tsubaki  
Alters: He has a star tattoo over his left shoulder and one of his ears has a notch in it  
Clothing Items: A black studded collar  
Personality: Egotistical, Arrogant, Not Very Smart, Lazy, and Aggressive

Name: Tsubaki

Age: (also they're level) 16 years old

Gender: Female

Species: (what pokemon?) Leafeon

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Extreme Empoleons

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games)As a pup Tsubaki loved playing games with her older brother Masamune. But one fateful morning changed this Eevee's life forever. Tsubaki and her brother were playing around in the fields one morning when Masamune sensed an eerie presence. Being an overprotective brother, he told Tsubaki to stay where she was as he checked out the area. A few minutes after Masamune left a loud bark and a whimper sounded through the fields. Tsubaki, being highly curious, checked to see what had happened. When she got to a clearing, to her horror, her brother was laying in a pool of his own blood, dead, with Zangoose tracks leading away from the scene. From that day on whenever Pokemon ask about her past, Tsubaki will burst into tears replaying the events from when she was an Eevee. (she will only tell Blake and Maya about her past)

Anything Extra:  
Relationship: With Blake  
Alters: She has silver paws instead of brown, her eyes are a gentle indigo color, and the leaf on her forehead is longer than normal (it can touch the ground)  
Clothing Items: A dark blue scarf and black and white bandaging going up her arms  
Personality: Friendly, Loyal, Shy, Loving, Brave, and Motherly

Name: Liz

Age: (also they're level) 18 years old

Gender: Female

Species: (what pokemon?) Glaceon

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Extreme Empoleons

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) She grew up on the streets with her younger sister Patty, a Espeon. They grew up for as long as she can remember until the day Patti was kidnapped. Liz was horrified and looked everywhere for her little sister. Overtime she gave up the hunt and on her own, she ran into Danny. Over time the duo formed a team becoming one tough gang

Anything Extra:  
Relationship: With Danny  
Alters: She is taller than other Glaceons as well as being a little bit slimmer  
Clothing Items: A blue and pale peach cowgirl hat that her little sister gave her before she passed  
Personality: Smart, Reliable, Loyal, Sarcastic, (sometimes) Easily scared, and Witty

Name: Danny

Age: (also they're level) 16 years old

Gender: Male

Species: (what pokemon?) Zoroark

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Extreme Empoleons

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) He was always the next in command to lead his pack. Son of Darkrai, he is a powerful Pokemon, but only has one downfall, his OCD.

Anything Extra:  
Relationship: With Liz  
Alters: He has golden eyes, he has white fur, a black mane (with three stripes in it), and a silver collar.  
Clothing Items: A silver skull necklace  
Personality: Clever, Perfectionist, Overprotective, (really bad case) OCD, and Witty

Nine for Extreme Empoleons! only 6 OC spots left!

Seven for Total Torterras! only 8 OC spots left!


	3. Chapter 3

_**MORE OCs! and BTW, two pots of Extreme Empoleons are taken for my OCs. oh well~!**_

_Dark Arcsnine 33_

Name: Zach

Gender: Male

Species: Vibrava

Team: Extreme Empoleons (he did'nt put one, so I chose)

Personality: Zach is a very complex and cool guy. He only has one problem, MPD. He has eight total personalities and each are more crazier than the last:

Butch: (The Serial Killer) Zach turns this way when he is angry or agitated. Butch is aa psycho who will harm anyone around him if they cause him to become that way.

Kjellivino: (The Russian Athlete): When put in sport related problems, Zach will turn into Kjellivino. He is very chauvanist and will do things to hel himself, not others.

Timmy: (The Scaredy Kid): When upset or scared, Zach will turn into Timmy. He will start acting like a whiny little kid and become paranoid and nervous about everything.

Doh:(The Goofball Idiot): When hit on the head, this personality comes out. He is basically the moron who has dumb ideas which only work sometimes. He also usually messes up his team.

Edgar: (The Elder): An old guy, Edgar will come out when Zach is frustrated. Edgar will complain about how everyday things that happen now were much easier 'back in his day'.

Mario: (The Mafia Maniac): When given a toothpick or when breathing in smoke, this mob guy comes out. He basically is a charasmatic cool guy who impresses the ladies.

Russell: (The Salty Pirate): When dealing with water or anything related to boats, this crusty barnacle will take charge in an instant.

Virgil: (The War Veteran): When hearing gunshotss or anything related to violence or war, this guy comes out. He is a lunatic drill sergeant who's man job is to kill all enemies. He carries many weapons and will try to destroy anything and anyone in his way.

Phillip: (The Geek): When required to answer trivial questions or when he is asked something that requires deep thought, Phillip comes out. He is a braniac who can answer anything in a snap.

Even though these personalities can help him, Zach keeps them a secret, worried that he might be teased...even though they pop up from time to time.

Alters: Yes, every time his personality changes, he gains black dots on the ends of his wings.  
Butch-1  
Kjellivino-2  
Timmy-3  
Doh-4  
Edgar-5  
Mario-6  
Russell-7  
Virgil-8  
Phillip-9

Fear:Revealing his condition and being mocked.

Talent: 'Acting' (Basically triggering the certain conditions that cause his personalities to come out)

Backstory: He was diagnosed when he was young and frightened many other kids because of it

Pairing: Yes, with Tari

Other: He will evolve.

000

Name: Petarianista (Tari)

Gender: Female

Team: Extreme Empoleons (once again)

Species: Altaria

Personality: She is very sweet, kind, and generous. She loves to help people and strangely enough, likes weird things. She believes that everyone's different, but they still neeed to be treated equally. She wants everyone to be friends with each other.

Backstory: Unknown

Fear: Blood

Talent: Aerodynamics

Pairing: Yes, with Zach

Other: None

_Guest_

Name: Chase

Age: (also they're level) 18 years old; Level: 32

Gender: Male

Species: (what pokemon?) Lucario

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Total Tortertas

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) Doesn't like talking about his past (his entire family was killed by a Charizard and now lives with his adopted family, Adam and his family)

Anything Extra: He falls in love with Bree the second he meets her but he keeps the love hidden and only acts like they are good friends.  
PERSONALITY: Chase is an extremely intelligent teenager that loves to rub his winnings in his face. He is arrogant when it comes to winning and hates to loose. When he is mad or extremely nervous he will become his alter-ego Spike, Spike is aggressive and destructive. Chase may be arrogant, as well as obsessive, most of the time but if you crack open his tough exterior he is an extremely smart boy that loves to help out friends. He was adopted by Adam's parents so he is Adam's little 'brother'.  
MOVESET: Extremespeed, Aura Sphere, Close Combat & Psychic

Name: Bree

Age: (also they're level) 18 years old; Level: 32 (strangely evolved before the normal level of Mienfoo)

Gender: Female

Species: (what pokemon?) Meinshao

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Total Torterras

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) She doesn't like talking about her past either (was abused and raped by her dad and her mom was the only person who cared about her)

Anything Extra: She acts like she doesn't like Chase throughout the story, by playfully teasing him about his smarts, but soon falls head over heels for the brainiac Lucario  
PERSONALITY: Bree has very irresponsible and reckless tendencies and hates to work. She sometimes overreacts about some things but shows she had a kind heart all the time. She is very sassy, sarcastic, and opinionated always having a smart remark ready. (even though she will be in a relationship with him) she loves to playfully tease Chase about his intelligence and how "nerdy" he is. Though she is proud of her femininity, she is a big time tomboy because she grew up in a pack with many older and little brothers and the lack of being with many girls.  
MOVESET: High Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Fake Out & U-Turn

Name: Adam

Age: (also they're level) 21 years old; Level 40

Gender: Male

Species: (what pokemon?) Machamp

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Total Torterras

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) All he remembers from his past is that he and his family adopted an injured Riolu that is now the Chase we know and love.

Anything Extra: Adam may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but he still knows what love is and will do anything to find a girlfriend (or boyfriend because he is bisexual)  
PERSONALITY: Adam is a very dim-witted guy who never thinks anything through. His stupidity is sometimes really irritating to other Pokemon that meet him, especially his highly intelligent 'brother' Chase. Even though he isn't very smart you should never anger him because, just like almost any Fighting type, he is extremely destructive when mad. Adam may not be very smart but his dumbness is sometimes shown to be very comedic and entertaining. He is extremely friendly and loves to help Pokemon that he is friends with. Overall Adam is a dim-witted, comedic, carefree fella that almost everybody wants to know.  
MOVESET: Dynamic Punch, Revenge, Cross Chop & Focus Blast

Name: Marcus

Age: (also they're level) 17 years old; Level 30

Gender: Male

Species: (what pokemon?) Haracross

Team: (Extreme Empoleons or Total Torterras?) Extreme Empoleons

Backstory: (what they're life was life before the games) He won't talk about his past for a million dollars (when he was a kid, he was forced to do everything his parents told him to which is the main reason he is who he is today, an aggressive Bug type that isn't afraid to rip his enemies limb from limb)

Anything Extra: He covers his evil demeanor by showing everybody that he is a friendly Pokemon but is really an aggressive Bug that is only here to win. He also ends up being Chase's main enemy in the series.  
PERSONALITY: Whenever Pokemon meet Marcus, they think that he is harmless, innocent, and friendly, but they are all wrong. For real Marcus is a dark, ruthless, and manipulative liar that will do anything to get what he wants. He is an amazing actor and would only show his true self to the weakest and/or smartest person.  
MOVESET: Close Combat, Megahorn, Brick Break & Aerial Ace

_Kavi The Maruder_

Name: Cyro  
Age: 18 level 34  
Gender: Male  
Species; Clauncher  
Team: Extreme Empoleons  
Backstory: Cyro's life was very dull and very boring since he was like other Clauncher who just sat around and didn't do much. Like other Clauncher, he got very accurate with his attacks shot out of his huge claw but that wasn't satisfying to him since there was no danger in his life. The only threat he ever had was an argument with a Clawitzer which they fought. But, once Cyro heard rumors of this game show, he decided to come join it to finally get some thrill and danger into his boring life.  
Anything Extra: Cyro is not afraid of danger but his he can be too curious with new things. He also knows Ice Beam which is why he is called Cyro and that is one of his most accurate moves other than his Flash Cannon, Scald and Crabhammer attacks

_SuperLeafeon3 (edit)_

Name:Alex

Age:15 Lv. 25.

Gender: male

Species: Staraptor

Team: total torterras

Backstory: Alex developed a lot of technology, but when his hometown got attacked, he made tech to protect himself. That doesn't mean he is vulnerable without the tech.

Anything extra: he is good at hacking computers

NO MORE OC SPOTS LEFT FOR EXTREME EMPOLEONS!

12 for Total Torterras! 3 more OC spots left!

_MY OC IN NEXT CHAPTER BAI GUYS!_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: OK PEOPLES-

Dawn: IT'S PEOPLE!

Me: PEOPLES! Anyway, we got more daaarreeesss!

All: NOOOO!

Me: Typlosion8 here!

Truth:  
Ash: Do you know what shipping is?  
Misty: Do you secretly like Psyduck how it is, or do you want it to evolve and grow a brain?  
May: Are you an Advanceshipper and a Contestshipper?  
Dare:  
Red: Your Pikachu vs. Ash's Pikachu, no attacks, just wrestle. (Always wanted to see that happen)  
Paul: Admit Ash is better than you.

Me: OK!

Ash: *is as dense as usual* uh, no?

Me: O-O...

Misty: EVOLVE AND GROW A BRAIN!

Payduck: psssyyy...

Misty: Oh, sorry Psyduck...

May: ... ... ... ... ... ... um... uh... Advance!

Ash: Wut?

Drew: BUT WHY MAAAYYY!

Me: O-O...

Me: Anyyyyway, DARES!

Red and Ash: Go, PIKACHU!

R'sP and A'sP: *wrestle to the death* Pika... chu!

A's P: *falls to the ground in about 3 secs*

Ash: Hey Pikachu, are you all right!

Pikachu: Pikkaaa! (yea!)

Paul: Hn.

Me: ADMIT IT PAUL!

Paul: HN!

Me: *brandishes bloody rubber chicken*

Paul: Fine... Ash is better than me...

Ash: O-O... wow... Thanks Typlosion8!

Paul: I DID'NT MEAN IT YOU DICK! *chases Ash*

Ash: *runs from Paul*

Me: O-O... well, send in more DDDAAAARRREEEESSSS!


	5. THE FINAL OC!

**THE FINAL OC FOR TOTAL TORTERRAS IS…**

_Charlie_

Name: Kai

Age(also level): 17

Gender: male

Species: Pidgeotto

Team: Team Toterras

Backstory: kai had a normal life until he reached the age 13 he became a major perv.

Anything else: hes a perv around all girls.

_**AND THEN THERE IS MINE!**_

Name: Sora (kh reference lol)

Age (also level): 10

Gender: Female

Species: Kirlia

Team: Extreme Empoleons

Backstory: Check out TheShinyEevee. I based this OC off her, because she is that OC!


End file.
